1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to crop oil concentrates. More particularly, the subject invention relates to improved crop oil concentrates which enhance the efficacy of herbicides, over and above standard crop oil concentrates which are commercially available.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well established that a variety of adjuvants play important roles in the application of herbicides. These adjuvants are a diverse group of components with equally diverse functions which may often be determined from their generic names, i.e. "spreaders," "stickers," "solubilizers," "emulsifiers," "flow control agents," "drift control agents," and so on. Among the many useful herbicide adjuvants are the so-called "crop oil concentrates."
Crop oil concentrates are often recommended by herbicide manufacturers and formulators for inclusion in tank mixes to increase the efficacy of postemergent herbicide formulations. Crop oil concentrates are available from a variety of sources, and generally consist of from 75-95 percent by weight of a hydrocarbon oil or solvent with the balance being a surfactant. The hydrocarbons which form the bulk of the crop oil concentrate may be derived from mineral (petroleum) or vegetable sources.
Although the use of selected crop oil concentrates may enhance herbicidal efficacy, it is well known that many of the proprietary concentrates available are not as effective as others. Some may even impact negatively upon herbicidal efficacy. Additionally, there is a great deal of inconsistency with regard to the make up of available crop oil concentrates. Finally, to further complicate the situation, manufacturers frequently change the formulations without notifying the consumer, resulting in a great deal of uncertainty with regard to their performance.
In recent years, the situation with respect to crop oil concentrates has achieved such a level of notoriety that some agriculturists refer to them as "snake oils." Thus there is a need in the agricultural sector, for a crop oil concentrate with a well defined make-up which is capable of enhancing the efficacy of a broad spectrum of herbicides, and which gives reproducible results.
In copending application Ser. No. 104,658 are disclosed crop oil concentrates containing a specific class of anionic polyoxyalkylene surfactants, a long chain fatty acid component, a lower alkanol ester of a fatty acid, and optionally, a hydrocarbon component. These crop oil concentrates were effective adjuvant systems and moreover, decreased the apparent antagonism which occurs when certain herbicides are utilized together in the same tank mix.